Masquerade Mystery
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Ichigo goes to a masquerade ball and meets a mysterious boy who sweeps her off her feet. Will she ever figure out who the boy is? Read to find out. R
1. The mystery begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own, and will never own Tokyo mew mew or anything of the characters in the Anime or Manga.**

**This will be told through Ichigo's POV. =)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It's Saturday and I have nothing to do! I thought while laying on my bed, frustrated.  
Maybe I can call Auyoma-kun... I sighed. I wish he was still here. Why did he have to move?

"Ichigo! I have good news!" I heard my mom yell, walking up to my room.

"Yes mum?" I asked in a bored voice.

"There's a masquerade ball being held at the park tonight! Doesn't that sound fun?" My mom said in an excited voice.

A ball?! Now I'm really missing Auyoma-kun.  
"Yes Mum, that sounds like fun but I don't have a date." I explained, heaving a sad sigh.

"You don't have to go with a date. You can go there with your friends." My mom explained sitting next to me on my pink bed.

I sighed, "Okay." I whispered, looking at the picture on my night stand. Which Is a photo of Masaya.

My mom gave me a smile then walked out of my room.

Wait! What am I going to wear?! I thought frantically, then an Idea popped In my head; I'll call Zakuro!

**&&&**

When I was done shopping I went home to get ready.  
After about an hour I was ready. I walked over to my mirror to give myself one last look.  
"Whoa." I whispered, I had my hair in my favorite hair style; Pigtails. But they were In curls, to give it a fancier look. I'm wearing a light pink dress that reaches the floor, It has jewels around the top and has ruffles on the skirt of my dress. "I look really cool!" I said while spinning around In circles. I know. I'm wierd. But that's not the point right now.

Then I heard a voice come from my window. "Hello kitten." Kisshu...

"What?" I asked. I'm sure I looked very angry.

He just laughed. "What? Isn't my kitten happy to se me?" He asked with a fake frown.

I rolled my eyes.  
Then I saw him look me over, ugh, what a creep!

"My my. Doesn't my cute little mew mew look pretty." He said with a playfull smirk. I wanted to slap him so bad...

"Go away!" I said sternly. He frowned, but this time It looked sincere.

"Why don't you ever give me a chance Ichigo?" He asked, looking down. This made me frown. WHAT?! I SHOULDN'T BE FEELING BAD!

"I'm sorry Kisshu." I apologized. WHAT?! I never listen to myself. Sigh.

He smiled. His smile was so...cute. Again, WHAT?!

"G-go away Kisshu!" I yelled, he laughed.

"Aw. Is kitten upset?" He teased.

"I said go away!" I demanded, he sighed.

"Okay okay. Bye bye kitty." Then he dissappeared. Good riddens!

I sighed and looked In my mirror again. Oh wait! I forgot about the dance!  
I got excited again and started spinning...again.

"Ichigo are you ready?" My mom called from downstairs, but I was too caught up In my own little world that I didn't notice her walk In.  
"Ichigo?" My mom laughed a little at the site of me twirling around like a fool.

"What?" I said, startled and tripped over the shoes I was going to wear. Ow...

My mom giggled, "Let's go Ichigo."

"Coming!" I slipped on my light pink heels and scurried out of my room.

**&&&**

"Wow" I whispered, the ball at the park looks incredible! There were strings of white lights on the trees, there's heart shaped silver balloons everywhere, and a blonde guy walking over to me. Wait what!  
Then I realized who It was, It was just Shiro-baka.. _Whoop-dee-doo_.

"Hello Shirogane-san." I greeted the blonde and he just gave me a smirk. Wait? Why?  
"Why are you smirking at me?" I asked In a slightly irriatated tone.

"Because you look very nice." He explained.

I blushed. Wait why am I blushing?! Shiro-baka complimented me and I blushed?! I must be sick.  
"Th-thank you." I whispered and walked away. Maybe I need something to drink...

As I walked over to a table with refreshments, I saw my friends, Mint and Zakuro.  
"Hi guys." I greeted, walking over to them.

"Hello Ichigo," Mint greeted while looking at my dress. "Nice dress." Mint complimented.

I smiled, "Thanks. Zakuro helped me pick It out."

Mint smiled, too. "I always knew Onee-sama had good taste."

I rolled my eyes, I know she looks up to Zakuro and all, but she can be just a teensy bit obsessive.  
"Ryou thinks so too." I said and Mint gave me a smirk. Ugh. Not again...

"No wonder. He does have a crush on you after all." She said crossing her arms, still smirking.

I blushed, what?! STOP BLUSHING OVER SHIRO-BAKA! I scolded myself.  
"No he doesn't!" I shouted, but not loud enough for anyone other than Mint and Zakuro to hear.

Mint just laughed. She is so annoying. I thought.

"Everyone bring your date to the dance floor 'cause it's time for a slow dance." A man announced by the stereo that was now playing a song slow enough for a slow dance.  
I'm starting to think coming to this ball was a bad idea...

"Ichigo! I just realized you're not wearing a mask!" Mint scolded. "This IS a 'Masquerade'. You're suppose to wear one." She explained.

I sighed. She gets worked up over the littlest things...

"I have one for her." Zakuro said, taking something out of her bag.  
I cocked a curious brow at her. She pulled out a beautiful pink eye mask that was sparkly and had a small heart charm at the tips of each corner.

"Zakuro It's so pretty!" I squealed and put in on.

everyone walked to the dance floor. I sighed. I wish Masaya was here... I thought sadly watching the couples dance together.  
Then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a guy wearing a white tux, black fedora, and a white face mask with a silver star around the left eye.  
I couldn't tell who it was, unfortunately.

"Hello?" I greeted shyly.  
The boy didn't say anything, just extended his hand infront of me.  
I think he was asking me to dance.  
"You want me to dance with you?" I asked with a small smile.

He nodded.

My smile widened as he walked with me to the dance floor.  
He took my left hand and extended my arm along with his and placed his left hand around my waist.  
We started dancing, It was so sweet and gentle. He seemed so...amazing. And I don't even know his name!  
"What's your name?" I asked him. No answer. Darn it.

He spun me around and stopped with a gentle dip, making me blush. I'm going to blush alot tonight aren't I? Sigh.

The music stopped and we just stood infront of eachother, looking eachother in the eyes.  
Of course, he was wearing a mask that covered his entire face and the eye slits weren't very big. Darn.  
"Please tell me your name." I asked-err- more like begged.

He just chuckled.

I sighed in frustration. Why wont he tell me?  
Just as I was about to ask for the third time now, he kissed me on the cheek.  
And I'm sure I was blushing a VERY bright red color. I placed my hand on my cheek, even though he didn't kiss my lips, It still felt so...amazing.

After a minute of silence the guy smiled and walked away.  
"W-wait!" I tried to call for him to come back but I guess he didn't hear me.  
"Come back..."

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder who the mystery man is? Don't you? XD Well, i already know who it is... heh-heh. =P**

**This is not a one-shot.**

**I will add the second chapter soon. But you will have to review first! XD  
**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one! =3**

**Review!  
**


	2. The mask is found! But the boy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

**Sorry about not updating sooner! **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

"And then he just walked off! It was very weird." I explained the whole thing that happened at the dance on Saturday night to my fellow mews. It was Monday now.

"That sounds so mysterious." Lettuce gasped.

"And romantic, na no da!" Pudding added.

I nodded. "I wish I knew his name...then maybe I could find him again..."

"What are you girls talking about?" I heard Shiro-baka say from behind me.

I turned around, giving him a glare, "None of your business!"

He smirked. Ugh... "Fine. Then get back to work." He said then started walking towards the kitchen.

"There's not even any customers!" I shouted but he ignored me.  
"Ugh!" I groaned, "He's so rude!"

A few hours later...

I kept glancing at the clock, waiting for it to strike 5:oo P.M.  
I was busy mopping the floor when I felt tapping on my shoulder.  
"What is it Shiro-" A began but stopped when I saw it wasn't our annoying boss, but Mint.

"Hey Ichigo. Can I ask you a question? Mint asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

"So, I was thinking about what you told us, about the ball and all, and did you ever see where he went?"

I thought for a moment then answered, "No."

Mint scoffed, "How about his appearance?"

I shook my head.

"Eye color?"

I thought again, "Well... his mask was so weird, I couldn't tell what he looked like at all. Not even his hair color."

Mint looked over her shoulder and spotted something, her eyes widening slightly, "What color did you say the mask was?"

"White." I answered.

Then Mint smirked, "You should go talk to Shirogane-san." Mint suggested, walking off.

I'm sure I looked very confused, "Why-" I started but noticed she had already gone.  
I looked around and saw Ryou walking up the stairs, I got curious and followed him. What? I'm not a stalker!

I followed carefully behind him and saw him enter his bedroom. I probably shouldn't go in there... I shrugged and walked over to his door and peeked in. When I did i saw him place something on his desk.  
I gasped, I'm not sure if he heard me but I didn't care right now. "It's the mask!"

"Hello?" I heard Ryou say and I quickly ran down the stairs, running into Lettuce in the process.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Lettuce apologized, I chuckled.

"No no, It's my fault." We both stood up and Lettuce adjusted her glasses.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" Lettuce asked while picking up something she dropped when we collided.

"Ryou is the masked man!" I whispered loudly.

Lettuce gasped. "Really?" She asked almost sadly.

I nodded.

Lettuce looked down. "Oh." She whispered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, but she shook her head and walked away.  
I wonder what her deal is? I wondered but shrugged it off an turned around.

"Hello Strawberry." DARN IT! I hope he didn't hear us talking...

I gulped, "H-hi Shirogane-san." I greeted sheepishly.

"What were you two talking about?" He smirked. He must know, then why does he ask?

"Oh please, you heard us." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I heard something about me, and a mask. Spill it." He laughed again.

I sighed, "You're that masked guy I danced with!" I almost shouted. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What?"

* * *

**Rose: Cliffhanger much? -_-'**

**Me: Meh. I guess you can call it a cliffhanger. o.O**

_**The review button is your friend. =)**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Kishu!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did i'd find a way to turn myself into a mew mew. =3**

**I am _SO SO SO SO SO SO SO _SORRY for not updating for a little while! Feel free to throw rotten foods at me. XD**

**And i'm also sorry for this chapter being so short. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be long. =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I glared at him. "Don't play dumb with me!" I exclaimed. Maybe too overly-dramatic.

"I never danced with you." He said, still looking confused.

I blinked in surprise. what? "But...you have the mask."

Ryou looked blank for a few seconds then got a look on his face like, 'oh'  
"That white mask? I found that on the ground when I was walking to my car to go home."

"W-What?!" I stammered in surprise. "But, then, who's is it?" I thought out loud.

Ryou smirked. "Well, whoever it was obviously was blind to want to dance with you." He chuckled and walked away.

My face turned red with anger. "How rude!" I yelled at him as he continued to chuckle.

**&&&**

"Wow it's late." I said to no one in particular as I was walking home.  
Then I heard something. It sounds like something is in a tree behind me.  
"Who's there?" I asked. No response.

I looked around and heard a small chuckle. Who's there?! I thought frantically, darting my eyes in every direction.  
I heard the chuckle again. "Calm down, kitten." K-kishu?!

"Kishu?" I whispered then looked up at the tree again, this time seeing the green-haired alien perched on a branch.  
"Are you following me?!" I asked with pure anger in my voice.

He chuckled again. "Don't worry my pretty little mew mew. I wasn't following you."

I groaned. "Now you can rhyme?" I asked sarcastically.

Kishu flew down from the tree and hovered infront of me.  
"What are you doing out here at such a late hour?" He asked with a smirk.

I clenched my hands into fists. "You don't need to know. And I wasn't doing anything. Just walking home."  
I practically shouted.

Kishu sighed. "Really? 'Cause I could've sworn I spotted you at the park earlier as if you were looking for something."  
He remarked with a smirk that revealed a fang.

I looked down. He's so nosy!

"Something wrong, kitten?" I heard him ask. But I didn't look back up at him.

"I'm fine." I whispered sadly.

Kishu propped my head up with his hand, making me look into his golden orbs.  
"What's wrong?" He asked with concern. I didn't answer, just stared into his eyes.

After a minute I stepped away. "Well..." I started, "I met a guy at a dance on Saturday, and I-I wanna find him again."  
I explained. I could feel myself blush.

Kishu smiled. "Really?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Um, yeah..."

He took a step closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. I blushed.  
"Your mystery man may be closer that you think." He whispered.

My eyes widened. No...

* * *

**Rose: Kishu?! He's the masked man?!?!?!?!  
**

**Me: Whoa-whoa-whoa! Be calm. Nobody said HE'S the mystery masked man that everyone is dying to know who his true identity is. ;)**

**Rose: *blinks* Fine...But I want it to be Ryou-kun! D:**

**Me: *irk mark* I know... Be patient. Everyone'll find out soon. =D**

_**Here's the possible guys it could be; Masaya(Yes. It could even be him.) Kishu, Ryou, Keichiiro, even PAI! Just wait and see. ;D**_

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! =3**


	4. Confusion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Do I WANT to? Yes. Because I wouldn't have to say these stupid disclaimers. XD**_

**I suck. No, really I do. I keep you guys waiting for EVER because i'm extremely lazy. I don't deserve such nice reviews. _Sigh._**

**I promise- No wait. Haven't i "promised" before? Screw my promises. I'll _TRY_ to update more often! If I don't, i'll sit in the corner for a time out while wearing a "dunce" cap. Wouldn't you like to see that? XD LOL.**

**Enjoy! =3**

* * *

I took three steps back as quickly as possible. "Are you saying you're him?"  
I asked.

Kishu smirked. "Maybe I am." He stepped closer to me and I backed away.

I chuckled. "Sure you are." I said trying to sound amused but really I was very confused.

"Don't believe me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously." I chuckled again and started walking home, casually.

I noticed he started following me. I sighed.  
"I can prove it." He said and stood infront of me.

I raised my eyebrow curiously. "OH really? Okay then. Prove it."  
I challenged, crossing my arms with a small smirk.

Kishu leaned in and I panicked. I slapped him and started running home.

**&&&**

'It can't be true. He can't be that guy i'm trying to find. But what if he IS him?' I wondered while I was lying on my pink bed, hugging my pillow and staring at the ceiling.  
'No no it can't be him. I'm sure of it. Because I don't like him....do I?' I blushed at that thought.  
"...do I?" I wondered out loud. 'Maybe I should list his good points....' I wondered. It's worth a shot.  
"Well," I began. "He's kind of funny, I guess. He does really care about me even though i'm his enemy. He's kinda cute-" I paused and felt myself blush feircely. His image popped in my mind and I smiled. He is...

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Ichigo? You have a visiter." My mom said. Who could it be?

"Let them in here. Thanks Mum." I said and sat up.

The door opened and my eyes widened in pure shock. "Auyoma-kun?"

Masaya smiled at me and sat down on the end of my bed. "Hello Momomiya-san."  
He greeted with a sweet smile. He's so cute! I thought.

I smiled. "I thought you moved?" I asked and he nodded.

"I did. I'm just visiting." He explained and I frowned.

"Oh..." I sighed sadly and looked down.

Masaya lifted my head up. "Don't worry, I'll be here for one more week. I didn't get to come see you right away though.

I coked my eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "When did you get here?"

"Saturday."

My eyes widened. "R-Really?" I asked excitedly. He laughed and nodded.  
"Were you, by any chance, at the Masquerade Ball?" I asked, sitting closer to him with a huge grin.

He shook his head, but his smile never faded. "I couldn't go. I was getting settled in the Hotel that day."

I frowned and sighed. "Of course not." I mumbled to myself. But by the look on Masaya's face I could tell he heard me.

"Why? What happened?"

I sighed. I explained everything that happened at the dance and he looked slightly confused.

"You want to find a guy you barely even know?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.

I sighed and nodded. "I know it sounds kinda weird. But, I dunno... Something just... clicked I guess. It felt amazing dancing with him-" I paused and blushed deeply. "I-I- m-mean-"

Masaya chuckled. "It's okay. I moved away. You can't date other guys." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

I smiled back, but my blush never disappeared. "Oh." I whispered.

"Do you have any clues to who he is?" He asked.

"Well, like I said earlier; I couldn't see what he looked like. He was completely covered."  
I groaned. "I'm never going to find him."

"Don't say that. You'll find him. Just keep looking and don't give up hope." He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back.

"Thanks Auyoma-san." I hugged him gently, pulled away and stood up.  
"Well it was nice seeing you again." I giggled and he stood up to leave.

"You too. And good luck." He gave me one more short hug and left.

I lay back down on my bed and exhaled sadly. "This sucks."

* * *

**Rose: I'm so confizzled.**

**Me: Don't say that. o.O**

**Rose: Confizzled confizzled confizzled confizzled confizzled con-**

**Me: IF YOU SAY IT ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP YOUR FAVORITE PICTURE OF RYOU SHIROGANE!**

**Rose: *goes into scared chi-bi form" Okay! O.O;**

**Me: Thank you. XD**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**** (You know you want to! XD)**


	5. Writer's Note

Hello...everyone...

I know. Most (maybe all) of you are mad at me.

I have a reason for not updating though

I...stopped being a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew.

When I say "fan" I mean it's not my obsession anymore. lol.

First it was because I moved onto Fruits Basket(Manga).  
Then to Shugo Chara!(Anime and Manga).

AND because I absolutely CANNOT think of how to continue this story.  
So, I will edit chapter one so this will be a one-shot.

If you want, I can keep all the extra chapters up just for fun. :P

Please review with your opinions on this idea.

I'm so sorry... I really am... :(

**~Shidonii xoxo**


End file.
